1. Field
Aspects of the example embodiments relate generally to an electronic device and a control method thereof and, for example, to an electronic device which supports an HDMI port and a control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Beyond Full High Definition (HD) resolution, as Ultra HD-level resolution content has increased, a sync device equipped with an HDMI port which supports HDMI 2.0 have been actively propagated. However, a source device which is connected to the sync device (e.g., a DVD player, a set-top box, etc.) often cannot support HDMI 2.0 yet.
There has accordingly been a problem that the source device cannot properly recognize Extended Display Identification Data (EDID) which the source device reads from the sync device in the case where a source device which does not support HDMI 2.0 is connected to an HDMI port of a sync device supporting HDMI 2.0. The problem occurs because an HDMI 2.0 sync device has two VSDBs, and in the process where an HDMI 1.4 source device reads EDID of an HDMI 2.0 sync device, an HDMI 1.4 source device stores both VSDBs in one storage area, and a subsequently read VSDB data is overwritten on a previously read VSDB data. As a result, the firstly read VSDB data is lost and not properly read.